


death by giant shlong - a hxh chatfic 👹🥺💞🥰

by r1tu4l



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1tu4l/pseuds/r1tu4l
Summary: nor/mal: what if i took viagrawar criminal: ISNT THE THE-nor/mal: would i spawn a dicknor/mal: or like would it sprout like a tiny plantpesticide: why are yoy like thisnor/mal: why are you not like this? my genius is far more advanced then youd be able to comprehend you pea brained mortalbig titty gangbanger: machi coming through with the god complex asf i see you 😫😈😈🥶
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	death by giant shlong - a hxh chatfic 👹🥺💞🥰

**Author's Note:**

> username list  
> —
> 
> nor/mal : machi  
> war criminal : killua (smirks)  
> pesticide : illumi  
> big titty gangbanger : pakunoda  
> kachow : alluka  
> uwu cum chan : leorio  
> shsl urine : kurapika  
> clown from terrifier : hisoka  
> grass dildo : gon  
> snowflake : kalluto  
> dora asf : zushi

**death by a giant shlong**

_3:40 am_

**nor/mal** : what if i took viagra

**war criminal** : ISNT THE THE-

**nor/mal** : would i spawn a dick

**nor/mal** : or like would it sprout like a tiny plant

**pesticide** : why are yoy like this

**nor/mal** : why are you not like this? my genius is far more advanced then youd be able to comprehend you pea brained mortal

**big titty gangbanger** : machi coming through with the god complex asf i see you 😫😈😈🥶

**war criminal** : quirky but anyways im literally gonna get my fucking ass BEAT

**war criminal** : bitch i made a _mistake_

**war criminal** : a phat ass giant ass mistake

**war criminal** : totally allukas fault tho so 🙁

**kachow** : last time yall might hear from us make sure if we die dont edit us into those clouds 

**uwu cum chan** : wtf did you do

**war criminal** : she broke am expensive ass vase now we’re trying to bribe milluki into buying a copy of it off the dark web /hj

**uwu cum chan** : 🙂🤌🕶😎

**uwu cum chan** : ion see shit bye

**shsl urine** : IM 

**shsl urine** : fucking dumbass

**shsl urine** : all that mfing forehead room and yet you still have no fucking brain 

**war criminal** : me or alluka 🙁🙁💔

**shsl urine** : you. alluka is sw@g and your...so not sw@g

**war criminal** : stfu whore go listen to like mcr or some shit 

**clown from terrifier** : damn thats tough 😟🥶🥶‼️

**uwu cum chan** : sucks for you

**uwu cum chan** : but you know im lowkey being chased by the antichrist rn

**uwu cum chan** : so brb bestys 🥰🥰🥺🥺🥺💞💞

**grass dildo** : friendship goals 🥺🥺💞

**war criminal** : you guys are no help at all

**snowflake** : bitch...like...glue it back together or some shit

**war criminal** : WE TRIED IT WASNT DRYING FAST ENOUGH

**snowflake** : WELL MAKE IT DRY FASTER 

**war criminal** : _**WE TRIED**_

**pesticide** : fucking blowdry the glue dry idiots

**war criminal** :...

**war criminal** : o h 😟

**uwu cum chan** : omfg...

**uwu cum chan** : dont tell me you didnt think to-

**uwu cum chan** : no. i’m done.

**uwu cum chan** : so so done 

**uwu cum chan** : sobs and shits everywhere 

**dora asf** : sobs w/ you

**dora asf** : i hate it here...💔

**Author's Note:**

> its me 😟😟‼️
> 
> new account asf anyways
> 
> —-
> 
> OTHER LINKS!!
> 
> —-
> 
> https://discord.gg/tdMYQ57


End file.
